Beauty from Pain
by RainyDayLover
Summary: "I felt sick. I was in love with my best friend's girlfriend. Not that Emmett noticed he was in love with hers." Edward falls for selfless Bella. How many types of heartbreak can come from one betrayl? Lemons xx Em/B E/B R/Em A/J Reviews...Ily xx
1. Prologue

****

****

**Kay Second ****fanfic story...I deleted the other two...**

**No Flames...and guys please please review...It helps me know if there is something you want me to put in or...if I need improvement...It dpesnt take long...even One word reviews but I want ur opinion on my story.**

**Song for this chapter is Beauty from Pain ny SuperChick...AAAAhhh-mazing song**

**K thanks you**

* * *

_Beauty From Pain_

_The lights go out all around me_  
_One last candle to keep out the night_  
_And then the darkness surrounds me_  
_I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died_  
_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_  
_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that i made_  
_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_  
_I feel like I'm slipping away_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_  
_Though it won't be today,_  
_Someday I'll hope again_  
_And there'll be beauty from pain_  
_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_My whole world is the pain inside me_  
_The best I can do is just get through the day_  
_When life before is only a memory_  
_I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place_  
_And though I can't understand why this happened_  
_I know that I will when I look back someday_  
_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_  
_And made me as gold purified through these flames_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_  
_Though it won't be today,_  
_Someday I'll hope again_  
_And there'll be beauty from pain_  
_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_Here I am, at the end of me_  
_Tryin to hold to what I can't see_  
_I forgot how to hope_  
_This night's been so long_  
_I cling to Your promise_  
_There will be a dawn_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_  
_Though it won't be today,_  
_Someday I'll hope again_  
_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**EDWARD POV**

I put my ear to the wood of the door and listened.

They were talking about the girl that I come to love over the short amount of time I was in Forks.

I couldn't say whether she returned those feelings or not. She technically wasn't _mine_. She belonged to my best friend.

Who was on the other side of this door with another girl who was not _Bella?_

"Hey Emmett" Rosalie said.

"Hey Rosie" Emmett said. The faint sound of lips touching could be heard throughthe door.

"Emmett please! Not now...we shouldn't even be doing this at all. She's my best friend and your girl friend." She stuttered in a low sad voice.

Emmett let out a deep sigh and the weight of a bed shifted beneath him. I peeked through the keyhole to see Emmett move the other side of the bed. Rosalie now sat with her knees to her chest, tears were pooling at the corner of her eyes.

"I hate myself so much" she whispered so low I nearly missed it. Emmett shifted then and wrapped his arms around Rosalie.

"Hey, Hey don't ever let me hear you speak like that again" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you Emmett so much...but don't you hate yourself as well for what we're doing to her" she said as tears flew down her cheeks like a waterfall. "I-I mean I feel like the worst friend ever, she always there for everyone. She's just so k-kind. She doesn't deserve this"

"I know but I can't tell her it'll break her heart"

"I know" she said as she buried her head in his chest. I felt the blood boil under my skin. They knew what they were doing to her but they still kept it up. Isabella or Bella Swan was the most selfless girl ever. She put everyone's needs before her own. She was universally liked, not in a drugs taking-alcohol drinking-party going-slutty cheerleader kind of way but because she was nice to everyone. Even the bitches and sluts at the school were friends with her. My hand itched towards the door handle.

I reasoned with myself as to whether I should or shouldn't confront them. I decided I should. Bella would be more hurt if they didn't tell her. She would be more then hurt she would be _devastated._ I know I would if my partner and best friend were sneaking around behind my back. I pulled the door open.

They both looked at my stern face with shocked expressions.

"W-h-a? How m-much did you hear?" the blonde stuttered at me incredulously.

"All of it but I've known about it for a while" I said in a cold voice.

"Listen man—"Emmett began but I cut him off.

"Just don't Emmett. How could you two do this too her. This is_ Bella_ we're talking about. She is the nicest person I have ever met. Why Emmett? Why!" I yelled.

"I don't know what to do" he said looking down at his hands in Rosalie's.

"I'll tell you what to do. Emmett you are going to tell her the truth. I don't care if she never wants to speak to either of you again, but she deserves better than this. She deserves the truth" I said and turned on my heel and left the room disgusted by the two of them.

********

**EMMETT POV**

****

Have you ever had one of those friends that were always right?

That knew the right things to do?

Who was your voice of reason?

Edward was one of those friends. I didn't know Rosalie and I had been caught until he walked into that room. What we were doing was wrong. I loved Bella with all my heart and in my ideal world she would have been the girl I would follow to college and get married to and have children.

The only thing that stood in my way to that was _Rosalie._

I could help the pull she had on me. I wanted Bella but I needed Rosalie like I needed air to breathe. It was killing me that I was doing this to my girlfriend. I had told Rosalie this as well.

The same guilty look clouded her eyes every time she was near Bella. She was her best friend and I was her boyfriend and we were fucking around behind her back.

I hate Rosalie so much. I hate her for being the air I breathe.

For being all I can see. But I hated her so much I loved her.

So I decided to tell Bella about Rosalie and I.

The response I got from her made feel so bad I wanted to kill myself then and there.

Edward came over to my house after I spoke to her.

"What did she say? Does she want to see you again? Did she accept it? Is she okay?" he pestered

"She was too...good to me" I said hollowly

"What do you mean?" he asked in a shocked voice. I looked up into his eyes and then and there I could see how he felt for her.

He loved her like I loved Rosalie.

"You love her don't you?" I asked he looked at me guiltily.

"I can see that you do." I said after he didn't answer.

"She told me she was happy for me. She told me I deserved happiness" I said

Edwards breathing got heavier so I looked up at him again. His hands were balled into fists and his jaw was tight. His fist connected with my left eye and I sat there and took it. I deserved it.

"You fucking bastard" he seethed "You deserve to die for how you treated her. Did you even love her at all?"

"Of course I did and in a way I still have the urge to want to be with her. That feeling is never going to go away. I will love her till the day I die. But I _need_ Rosalie. Like you need Bella. I can see the affection you hold for her. She was always so hesitant when you were around. Maybe she loves you too" I said and the words stung at my throat.

"I hope things work out for you with Rosalie" was all he spat before he walked out of my life.

************

* * *

**Reviews are better than Naky Jaky's snakie...(not really)...But c'mon show me some love**

**Ily guys xx**


	2. A beautiful girl and teenage agnst

**61 people read my story yesterday but only one reviewed **

**C'mon guys you can do better than that :p**

**Thank you to ****-Dee****...Mwah! I love you:p Thank you so much you made my day...**

**Songs: This is who I am by Vanessa Amorosi**

**Fall for you by Second-hand Serenade**

**SM OWNS TWILIGHT.**

**

* * *

**_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
_Could it be that we have been this way before_  
_I know you don't think that I am trying_  
_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breathe_  
_Because tonight will be the night_  
_That I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_  
_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_  
_You always thought that I was stronger_  
_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

_Oh, But hold your breathe_  
_Because tonight will be the night_  
_That I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_It's impossible_  
_So breathe in so deep_  
_Breathe me in_  
_I'm yours to keep_  
_And hold on to your words_  
_Cause talk is cheap_  
_And remember me tonight_  
_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night_  
_That I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night_  
_That I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

First days of school are always awkward potholes on the road of life.

High school was like a rocky road, sometime you run out of gas or you might lose a tyre.

You can take a car to the service station and get it fixed but in high school you were stuck with the humiliation of being a faulty car. This is why I hate high school.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Edward! Wake up!" shrieked Alice as she jumped on me, landing on my stomach. I brought my knees up my chest and rolled away from her.

"What did you have for breakfast? A brick?" I smirked and rolled back over to face her.

"Ha ha very Funny" said Alice as she punched me in the shoulder "Now seriously I would get up or you're going to be late"

"It's funny how you boss me around while I am the older twin" I mused, rolling over and scuffing up her immaculate hair.

"Only by two minutes" she reminded me with a scowl as she tried to flatten down her hair that was now sticking up on all ends. We didn't even look like twins; we were fraternal. Alice was tiny around 5'4 with hazy blue eyes and spiky black hair. I was the opposite. I was tall, but not in an awkward lanky way or built like a body builder (even though I did have muscles). I had bronze hair and green eyes; I looked like Esme while Alice only had Carlisle's eye colour. Alice smacked me over the back of the head before she danced out of the room. My phone vibrated from the night stand.

_Hey Bro! Wake up call. Cya L8r – Emmett_

Emmett had been my best friend since we were kids. He moved away in freshman year but we kept in touch. He always visited us in the summer. Until a year ago when he met his girlfriend, I was ecstatic when I heard Carlisle was offered a job at the hospital in Forks. I looked at the time Emmett had sent the message.

5.42 AM? What idiot would be up at that time? Oh right...Emmett.

_Hey man. What were you doing up at 5 in the morning? – Edward_

He responded immediately.

_I just got some :-p – Emmett_

_:-) cya at skwl – Edward_

Alice and I pulled up at the school. If it didn't have the sign reading '_ Forks high school: Home of the Spartans' _you never would have known it was a high school. The building we all the same boring red brick room with only the black number painted on the walls telling them apart.

"I'll see you at lunch" Alice said before she turned to walk to her first class. Mine was English. It wasn't quite time for the bell to go when I walked into the room so it didn't surprise me that everyone was out of their seats and walking around. I stood by the door and scanned the room. No one noticed me as they all chatted animatedly to each other.

My eyes stopped on one particular table. Then I saw _her._

Everyone in the room seemed to be attracted to her like a moth was to a flame. I couldn't blame them. She was gorgeous.

She had long brown pulled back into a ponytail it bounced as she threw her head back in laughter. She was long legged, slender and busty. She wore blue skinny leg jeans, kings of Leon band tee-shirt and a pair of black high top converse. Unlike some of the other girls in this room she wore no make-up. Not that she needed it.

"Alright class, back in your seats" The teacher called. The balding man in his fifties looked at me sternly. "You must be Mr Cullen?" he asked quirking an eye brow. I nodded my head robotically.

"Go sit next to Isabella" he said and pointed me towards a free space next to the beautiful brunette.

I dropped my books on the bench, trying to get her attention. She turned her head and smiled at me. My heart sped up. The teacher prattled on about some partner book review or something . A huge ruckus erupted amongst the class when it got to picking partners.

"I want Bella to be my partner" a voice called

"No, she's with me"

"Yeah right she's my partner"

"Bella! Hey Bella!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Mr Banner bellowed across the room. "Your partners shall be the ones sitting next to you. You will have this hour to assign the guide lines for you assignment. Get started". Bella turned towards me and stuck out her hand.

"Hi I'm Bella" I grabbed her hand. A jolt of energy passed through me. I jerked my hand away from hers.

"I'm Edward" I said simply. She laughed.

Lunch could not come around soon enough. Not that I hadn't enjoyed my time with Bella it was just that she was testing my self control. Not that I wouldn't have minded if I jumped on top of her and kissed her until she disappeared but I didn't know how she would feel about that. I walked into the cafeteria and I was immediately called over by Alice. She was sitting at a table with two blondes, a male and a female.

"This is Rosalie and Jasper" she said I smiled and said hi to each of them before taking a seat.

"Eddie Boy" A voice hollered from behind me. Emmett.

"Hey man" I said as we bumped fists and he slid into the chair opposite if me.

"How you liking Forks?" he asked. We all fell into conversation easily. Just like old times, we talked about sports and he told me who everyone was.

"So where's this infamous girlfriend of yours?" I chuckled

"She coming now" he said pointing over my shoulder. I looked to see who it was.

Fuck me.

"Hey Edward" she said as she sat down next to Emmett, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi Bella" I grumbled.

Why me?

**

* * *

**

**Kay !**

**Reviews guys! Review or I will hunt you down and steal you Twilight saga books...**

**Mwahahaha**

**Seriously Tell a me what ya think...It won't talk long...**

**Love flick**


End file.
